Sound Puppet, The Chuuin exams
by WithAnOpenHand
Summary: Man, I suck at summarys X3 A sound Ninja goes to the chuuin exams, and meets Kankuro the Puppet Master. I DON'T OWN: TOFFEE, BREEZE, CHERRY, KANKURO OR ANY OTHER CHARECTORS EXCEPT COOKIE AND HIRAKI. Trust me, Naruto would be very random XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Chuuin**_

The sound ninjas sat in there appointed seats at the exam area; Cookie looked up at her opponents. Four caught her eye, a girl with long, light brown bunches, another girl with long black hair, a boy with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Last, but not least, was another male. He wore a black hooded jump suit with purple face paints. He had black eyes and was sitting in between a ginger haired boy and a blonde girl. Cookie ignored them and carried on looking at the boy until they were told to begin the test. Cookie listened to the sound of pencils move, as she had been taught to do in the village, she found the test easy, and when it was over, they were told they all passed, she sighed quietly and received a glare from her elder brother.

'Shush, some people actually want to hear this.' Her brother seemed to enjoy lectures. She sighed and waited for the man to finish. Once he had and they were free to stand, she walked to the girl with light brown bunches. Cookie tapped her shoulder and she turned around, smiling and extending her hand.

'Hi there! Who are you?'

Cookie smiled and took her hand. 'I'm Cookie, what's your name?'

'Toffee!' The girl was grinning now. The two girls talked for at least 20 minutes, soon the girl with long black hair came over, Toffee ran up to her and dragged her over to Cookie.

'Cookie-Chan! This is Breeze-Chan! Breeze-Chan, Cookie-Chan, Cookie-Chan, Breeze-Chan.'

All three girls carried on talking, Cookie noticed, with annoyance, that she was the smallest of the 3, and of a lot of people in the room, Except the blonde boy, who she was taller than. While the girls were talking, Cookie didn't notice the boy in the jumpsuit standing behind her, until Breeze tapped her shoulder and pointed.

'Hello.'

Cookie started at the boy and almost forgot to say hi back, she then noticed the girls had left her and were now standing at a boy who had a dark feeling about him.

'Um..Hi..' Cookie was still in shock and shook her head, she then noticed she was blushing and mentally slapped herself.

The boy laughed at her blush and smiled.  
'I'm Kankuro Sabuko.'  
Cookie's blush got deeper when he laughed and she, again, almost forgot to reply.  
'Em ... I'm Cookie..'  
Kankuro smirked and began to open his mouth to comment, when a toneless voice chimed in, calling him over.  
'Uggh I better go. Bye Cookie-Chan'  
Again, she blushed when he said chan, and decided to walk over and join Toffee and Breeze.

**Yay! Cliffy! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah, I had to stop the first chapter, but this one will be longer… I promise! X3 With FLUFF! I don't like my first one… But HOPEFULLY this is better. Anyway…Enjoy? O.o? Review please? And remember kids: MADDIE DOESN'T OWN ANYBODY BUT COOKIE, AND HIRAKI. Though, she does wish she did =] This took so god damn long…I don't think it turned out good though . Anyway… 3**__**rd**__** Chappie Will be attempted quicker.**_

_**CHAPTER 2!**_

Toffee sat on a hill, waiting for the new examiner, she didn't hear Sasuke, Infact she didn't notice him until he sat down next to her.

'Sasuke..?' She said quietly.

Instead of talking, Sasuke stood up and put out his hand. After a moments hesitation Toffee took it, and was pulled into and embrace. She stood awkwardly for a minute, with his arms around her forearms, his head leaning on her shoulder, until she put her arms around his neck, when he leaned into her forehead with his and smiled, there lips almost touching.

Meanwhile, near the hill, Breeze, Cookie, Kiba, and a blonde boy called Naruto, sat on a rock, also waiting for the instructor. Naruto stood next to Kiba; a smug grin sat on his face, Kiba stood with his hands in his pockets, glaring at the hyper boy.

'Okay, so you're bet on the instructor being late was right, can you drop it now?!' Kiba growled, annoyance dripping from his voice.

'Naaah! I don't feel like it.' As he said this, Naruto's smug smirk widened and Kiba glared whilst Akamaru growled.

'Huh…' Cookie was looking out onto the horizon, Breeze looked in the direction she was looking and raised an eyebrow.

'_Someone's _trying to make an impression.'

In the distance, two figures battled, Cookie recognized the slightly bigger figure, for Kankuro, and guessed the other was the red headed boy. As Cookie listened to hear the moves they were using, she heard Breeze squeal and Naruto laugh, soon being hit on the back of the head by Kiba. Cookie turned to see Toffee had glomped Breeze, and was now helping her up.

'Breeze-Chan?' Before Cookie could finish her sentence, she found herself on the floor with Toffee hugging her.

'Hiya Toff-Chan!' Again, Cookie did not finish her sentence, as Toffee AGAIN glomped someone, this time Naruto, who had been standing, laughing next to Kiba.

'HI NARU-CHAAAN!'

Naruto blinked than grinned suddenly at Toffee.

'Hiii Toffee-Chaaaan! How's Sasuke? Eh, Eh?' the grin still got wider, if that is physically possible.

Toffee suddenly stood up and turned away, Attempting to hide a violent blush.

'I-I wouldn't K- YOUR LYING! LYING I SAY! LIAR!' Toffee was still blushing, with a finger pointed toward. Cookie walked over and lowered her hand as Breeze put her arm around her.

'Now Toffee…We ALL know Naruto was lying...about…something…'

'HE'S STILL LYING!' Everybody was now staring at Toffee as she backed away and sat next to Kiba.

'Anyway…PUPPET MAN!' Kiba said quickly, in order to change the subject.

'Kankuro...' Cookie quietly corrected.

'He was checking you out.'

'Naruto…Toffee was right…Your a liar!' Cookie said, smiling at the boy as he turned and went away.

Soon, Breeze and Kiba went to find the others in there group, Naruto went with Toffee to find Sasuke, and Cookie was left alone waiting for the instructor, While waiting she heard soft foot steps behind her.

'Hello Cookie-Chan.' Cookie automatically recognized said voice and spun around to see Kankuro himself, standing behind her.

'Hi Kankuro…Chan.' She said quietly looking at her feet.

He chuckled and took a step closer to the girl, grinning happily.

'Your interesting…for a sound ninja.' He said, chuckling.

'And your interesting…For a sand ninja.'

He laughed slightly at her response and looked down at her.

'You're a little small for a ninja…no?'

'I am not "Small" I am vertically challenged…In some acpects.' She said, Earning a raised eyebrow from Kankuro.

'God, that one is old.' He smirked as he said this, and chuckled again. Kankuro reached forward and gently and began stroking Cookie's hair. As he laughed at her violent blush they heard footsteps and immediately stood back from each other.

**Yeah… kind of cliffyish…ish…O.o I am hoping to outline the couples more soon… and possibly introduce some new characters (Wink Wink, Ichigo and L XD) Any way…rate and review? It makes many, many people happy ^-^**


End file.
